Nevertheless
by daisydwell
Summary: I knew from the first sign of unfaithfulness from Edward,I shouldve did something. but no I loved him too much. And now I'm stuck with this. She's not mine. I'm not crazy. They switched my babies,she's not mine. AH OOC slightly Mostly non cannon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_

I stare out the window seal, and watch as the supposed t love of my life and my child drive away. In that stupid shiny Volvo. _ He looks like a soccer mom driving that damned car._ Why aren't I running after that stupid shiny Volvo you ask? Because I hate him. What about your child? Another obvious question…..because that's not my baby. She's blonde, with bright green eyes, just like her father. She's nothing like me…no resemblance no characteristics of me, if I say so myself she looks like Rosalie. Why her? Not me. I don't exactly remember how they switched my baby, but I know I no longer have to see him. Them. They're gone forever and I going to start you from the beginning…

**THE NEW CONDO: 2:30 p.m.**

Me and Edward we're finally moving together._ Cue in the jumps for joy._ We've been together since our senior year in high school. How clique, I know. Finally, were in the end of our junior year for U of W. The condo is beautiful. We are on the third floor, when you first walk in its open space for the living room, and on the far right wall, the whole wall are just windows and a sliding door leading to the balcony. The couch sits next to the windows and on the wall in front of the couch was the 60 in flat screen, of course with Edwards game system complicatedly set up. Right across the living room is the kitchen, not as big as I would like, but it was simple, with the dark marbled counter tops. And all of the silver utensils. From the right of the kitchen there was the hallway with the master bedroom the guest bedroom and the two bathrooms. It was simply amazing. I felt like a queen. Were engaged, and marrying in a year in Hawaii, not my choice. Other than that I couldn't be happier. Were finished unpacking when I stood back and looked out the window in the living room. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my slim waist.

"Mmm this is amazing I've always dreamedof living with you,starting a family, you know the big sha-bang!" I exclaimed, he nuzzled my neck and chuckled.

"Yes, I know exactly how you feel." Edward squeezed me tightly and kissed the top of my head.

There was a knock at the door. I got up to answer it, it was Tanya my best friend.

"TANYA! Oh I missed you!" I squealed, we hugged tightly and jumped up and down like groupies for the jonas brothers. She walked in and looked around and said "This place is amazing, great choice" she turned to Edward "Eddie you out did yourself" he groaned at his nickname "ooohh this calls for ladies night Bella, I'll call Alice and Rosalie and Angela! OH! Well have so much fun!"

I hesitated and looked at Edward, "Are you okay with that?"

"Sure why not, go have fun, I'm staying home to relax."

"Alright since we got settled, I'm stealing Bella for the rest of the night, so goodbye eddie" she leaned and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Bye Edward" I waved at him and we stepped out the door and screamed at the top of my lungs "LETS GET FUCKED UP TONIGHT WHOO!"

A/N: My First FanFic Reviews=Faster Updates


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own**_** Twilight**_

The Club/Bar 10:30

Tanya actually spent hours on my hair, make-up, and wardrobe. Who does that? Anyway when we walked into the club, we immediately spotted Alice pacing in the corner.

I whispered to Tanya, "Ten bucks says it's Riley, begging her to come back home"

"Twenty Bucks says it's not."

"You're on!"

We walked up to Alice, and she was whining on the phone.

"Ughh Riley that sounds so tempting but, babe its Ladies night…..I'll make it up to you later….oh yeah….Love you too Bye" Riley is her fiancé, love at first sight blah blah; it's the cutest relationship I've ever seen. I nudged Tanya "I want my thirty bucks Tanya."

"Okay, Girls there's good news and bad news, the bad news Rosalie isn't coming, she's been feeling sick, the good new drinks on me!" Alice chirped

Finally Angela walks in looking disheveled. She's been seeing some guy in a band so she gets it while she can, I guess, that's what see says, but I'll take her for it. "Hey girls, sorry I'm late." She said

"Well as long as you're here it's all good." I exclaimed "Mom Angela, you're a natural blonde?"

I could see her blonde roots; hmm you think you know a girl. She looked like a deer caught in headlights "Erma…uhh yeahh, I guess it's time for a root touch up ha-ha." She laughed dryly.

So the night went on uneventful, just like another night, Angela left early, and I was always the one that ended up really drunk, Tanya was dragging me back to the condo. We were at the door when Tanya started talking.

" Oh my damn, these walls must be really thin, someone's getting it on…god I can't wait to get home… fuck bella have you gained weight?"  
"Mmm jushh gwet me home to mee bwabby edshward" I slurred "Me and edshward are gunna smex it up" I laughed devilishly. Tanya got to the door and was having trouble opening it. It was locked. We never keep the doors locked. Tanya starts banging on the door, and then she put me on my own two feet.

"Dammit Edward open this door!"

"Hold on, Hold on!" I could hear pairs of feet scrambling around the condo, at the time I didn't think any of it. He finally opened the door, and he looked disheveled, GAH!_ I need to get laid._ So I pounced on him nipping and sucking on his neck, and I moaned "oh baby I need you!" he pushed me off and said, "Not tonight your drunk, say goodbye to Tanya"

"Bye Twanya Muahh" I blew her a kiss

"Bye drunkie" and then the door slammed shut. "mmm twake ee to bed wit thaw pillows" I giggled

He picked me up and carried me to the bed and kissed me goodnight and left the room. I passed out once my head hit the soft down pillows.

I woke up startled I turned to the clock it was 3:32 am and I was alone in the bed. I got up and stopped at the door when I heard hushed voices.

"Edward that was close, we could've been caught,"

"Yeah I know, thank god she was drunk."

"I don't know if I can do this anymore, it's weird because we talk, and act like friends and I'm fucking her fiancé."

"If you don't want to anymore its fine I'm just going to miss you."

"Alright, well I'll text you later, bye babe"

"Bye" I could faintly her touch of their lips. I heard the door slam, and his feet walking to the bedroom, I ran back to bed, he layed down and pretended to stir. He kissed my temple. Was he really cheating or was it my half drunken brain playing tricks, he loves me he would never cheat I knew that. I'm just freaking myself out. I convinced myself, I flipped to face him in the bed and was caught off guard, when I saw his piercing green eyes staring at me, they looked so sad. "Heyy. Are you okay?"

He heaved a sigh, "Yeah, I love you Isabella." He rubbed up and down my arms. "Let me make love to you,"

"Okay" I didn't hesitate. When we were done I couldn't help but feel like he was having sex with me to convince himself he was in love with me. What was happening to my perfect life that I thought I had?

**A/N: Who do you think the mystery woman is?**


End file.
